Ice in the Sand
by RELiC-SPiRiT
Summary: Yukito comforts a sick King Toya. Fluffy Yaoi, rated T to be safe.


**RELiC's Notes**

**Title:** Ice in the Sand

**Rating:** T

**Fandom:** _Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles_

**Pairing:**Yukito/Toya

**Summary:**Yukito comforts a sick King Toya after rescuing Sakura from a vicious sandstorm.

**Warnings**: **YAOI. **Fluffy in disposition, and not very scandalous.

**Disclaimer:** Characters, names and places belong to CLAMP.

Enjoy!

"Yuki…" Toya whispered, his hand wound around the other man's arm. He watched the sand kick higher into the air, a vicious storm outside the glass, and Toya wondered if he and Yukito were the same as the sand. So close, but unable to stand still, unable to touch. It felt as if everything Toya once had control over had collapsed, slipping away from his fingers.

He felt Yukito's still form shift on the side of the bed. Cool fingers pressed against his forehead and Toya took them and placed them against his burning lips.

"You shouldn't have gone looking for her in this heat wave, To-ya." Yukito's worried voice came from above him- the light from the lamp by his bed was too bright for his aching eyes. Toya didn't care what the High Priest said- Sakura was his sister, and he had every right to search for her in the middle of Clow Country's worst storms while she was out with that irritable kid. He was too hot and sore to argue. Heatstroke and near suffocation was nothing compared to almost losing Sakura. At least the brat kept her safe.

Irritably Toya pushed at the blankets, the heat from his body giving off too much energy- he then pulled at his shirt, and Yukito hesitantly moved forward to help him. Cold fingers flickered briefly against his back, and Toya wondered how Yuki was so cool in this heat. Even the sun had set hours ago it still felt like the room was heated by a furnace.

Toya swallowed, trying to calm his burning throat, closing his itching eyes and propped himself up against the pillows when he felt fingers on his shoulders.

His eyes slowly opened. Toya stared at the white hands against his sun parched skin. Yukito met his gaze, his teeth biting his lower lip as he wavered in his actions. Toya said nothing nor made any move to stop his friend— his heart however beat wildly in his chest and he wondered if the other man could feel it. Yukito pressed his hands just beneath Toya's shoulders and moved his hands to a different part of his chest, the cool touch spreading against Toya's reddened flesh. After a while Yukito made his hands glow white and placed them against the king's torso again, this time much colder than before. Toya gasped; it was like the ice Yukito had created one hot day for Sakura and that brat to put in their drinks to cool them—his hands were beautifully cold and refreshing...

The feeling was odd and soothing— the thought of his best friend caressing his skin alarmed him a little. But he still let Yukito do what he wanted—Toya trusted Yuki with his life. He watched Yukito as he continued his shy ministrations and Toya could sense concern and nervousness in his usually calm face. The High Priest's touch was gentle, sometimes fleeting as if he wasn't as brave as he thought. The king lay still, hoping it gave the indication he wanted Yukito to continue. Toya wouldn't have anyone else do this to him. Toya sighed, relaxing at Yuki's touch. Yukito became a little braver when he heard Toya's content sigh, and let his hands stray across his arms and down around his back.

Yukito's rhythmic movement of his hands distracted Toya from the discomfort of the heat radiating from his skin. Toya found a part of him wishing this would not end, that he and Yukito could be open and free with each other, that their words could go farther than gentle whispers of comfort and their brief touches of affection more intimate. But Toya knew better- he was the King of Clow, and Yukito the High Priest. A relationship no one would accept. For now, Yukito's soothing touch behind closed doors could only satisfy Toya.

The hands stopped. Surprised, Toya brought his attention back to the boy beside him. His eyes opened blearily and he squinted at the other man. Yukito stared at him strangely, amber eyes revealing a clash of driving need and shy desire. Toya frowned slightly at him. Then, with both his hands flat against Toya's ribcage, Yukito leaned forward and placed cold lips against Toya's in a hesitant kiss.

Toya found himself gripping the bed sheet in surprise, savoring Yukito's beautifully cold lips, the feel of Yuki's tongue moving with his own, the heat in Toya's skin melding with the ice from Yukito.

A breath, a shift in endless time- Toya felt the ice leave him- and both men found themselves staring at each other. Yukito reached forward and cradled Toya's face in his hands—his fingers shook softly. The king reached up to mimic him, his hand brushing grey hair as he cupped Yukito's cheek and jaw.

Everything seemed so still to Toya- the sandstorm had calmed to a low growl, wind still howling around the castle walls. The moon shone through the window, the light struggling across the floor and set the two figures in a pale silver glow. Toya's thumb stroked Yukito's cheek, beckoning the boy to him once more, their kiss tender.

Gently Toya parted from Yukito after what seemed like eternity. "Stay with me." He said, Yukito leaning forward to hear his whispered question, as if Toya was afraid someone might overhear him.

He did not need words to reply. Instead, Yukito smiled.


End file.
